Unlucky 13
by max and me in a tree
Summary: Nico is turning thirteen-oh no. When four new campers arrive, is the story they tell true, or only a trick? This has minor Nico X OC, but that's not the point.
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV

I woke up.

Then I remembered that I was turning thirteen today.

So I collapsed back on the bed.

And slept for the three more hours.

Ah…

_Niiiiiccccooooooh…_

I was dreaming, and it was my Dad. Oh, great.

Hey Dad, wuzzup?

_Niccccccccccoooooh… do not trust them… this will be a very bad birthday….The thirteenth… ohhhhhnohhhhh_

Great Dad. Any specifics?

_Well boy, it will end it great chaos. You mustn't…_

Annabeth had great timing with this one. I felt hands on my shoulders and I swatted them away, trying to hear the fading voice of Hades. It was already out the window.

"Annabeth! What was that for?" I said, pushing her straight off of my bed, rubbing my eyes. I had underestimated my strength, and sent Annabeth flying. She expertly flipped and landed straight on her feet, landing in a fighting crouch. Then she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Firstly, happy birthday grouchy-face. (smirk) Ah, I'm not one to worry. After a couple hours you'll be all energetic again. Well we have three new arrivals, and you might want to see this." She twisted on her heel (which I had only seen actually done in movies) and walked out the door, leaving me wondering why she had smirked and giggled so much.

I got up to go find my clothes…and looked down. I was wearing my "pinkest" undies.

All I was hoping was that Annabeth didn't have a camera on that necklace of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

I threw on my black Abercrombie & Fitch shirt.

The one that's dark enough to annoy Silena.

When she was alive, that is.

When I was done getting dressed, I looked rather emo.

And extremely gothic.

Basically, the way I normally look.

I jogged out of my empty cabin and around the corner to get to the mess hall for breakfast.

And ran smack into Percy.

_Oomph! _All of the air whooshed out of my body.

The wind might as well have flown out of me.

I couldn't exactly breathe.

Which as you may imagine, does not exactly make Nico happy.

For a moment there, I could see Bianca's ghost.

That, as nice at it might sound, is not so comforting.

I woke up when Percy was punching me repeatedly in the stomach.

I gasped. He stopped promptly.

"Percy! What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

Percy blinked.

"Uhm… doing compressions?"

"Percy, did you ignore the Red Cross course?" I rolled my eyes.

P-U-N-C-H-I-N-G does not spell compressions.

Percy squinted.

"The babysitting thing?"

I facepalmed. Percy shrugged and started to walk away.

He stopped mid-stride.

"Have you seen the new campers?"

I was still grumpy.

"NO! I haven't even had breakfast!"

Percy looked weirded out.

"Man, it's almost eleven o'clock! The kitchen's closed!"

This, of course, made me crankier. Percy kept on talk talk talking. He started to give me a headache.

"The campers are in the Big house. Go ahead over. There are three."

He kept walking away.

Then he stopped. _AGAIN!_

"And by the way…"

"WHAT, PERCY?"

"…Grover's back."

Oh.

That's good.

Grover's been gone for seven months now, at some lame-o boarding school in Missouri.

I've started to call it Misery.

Percy walked away.

Little did I know that I wouldn't see him again till tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Campers threw me happy birthdays, a lot of them I didn't even know.

I guess you're a major celebrity when you're a kid of the big three.

When I got near the Big House I could see Grover pacing.

Ruh-row.

One thing I have learned about Grover?

He just does NOT pace.

Unless it's the absolute end of the world.

Which, if these new campers are such a big deal, it may as well be.  
>He saw me and relaxed a bit.<p>

I broke into a run.

Why would they need me?

This could just not end well.

"Nico!" Grover yelled. Well, sorta bleated actually.

What can you expect from a half-goat?

I hugged him.

Now, I know that is very unexpected of me, but hey!

Why not?

Grover's the best.

And of course, WHAT is the first question he just felt it necessary to ask me?

"Have you seen the new campers?"

But of course, how can you be mad at Grover?

Grover's the best.

"Nah, I was just coming to see them," I said, holding in an eye-roll.

What's with these new campers?

"Whoa man, they're gnarly. They've been asking for you for hours."

Well that was news to me.

"Why do they want me?"

Grover shrugged.

"I don't know, that's the only thing they're spilling. All they will say is 'Nico!'"

Now that? That was just _creepy._

"How many?" I asked. Percy had said three, but it never hurt to cross-check.

"Four," Grover said. My eyebrows did that little furrow thing that they do when I'm utterly confused.

"What? Percy said three!"

"That's the weird thing," Grover said, climbing the stairs to the porch.

He sat in a rocking chair. I stayed standing.

"Around ten minutes ago, one just appeared out of thin air. POOF! One minute there were three, the next four."

My eyebrows kept the furrowing coming until my face was totally scrunched up into my 'confused' expression.

"Nico, what the heck is wrong with your face?" Grover asked, scooching up in his chair until he was on the edge.

I relaxed.

"Nothing. Can I go in and see them?"

Grover nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't ask about the little girl, okay?"

I shrugged. "Okaaaaaaay…"

"Go ahead, they're down the hall past the meeting room."

I didn't know anything about those kids.

Now I wish I had just stayed in bed that day.

**Ooh, cliffie!**

**Just a warning, I probably won't update again until September, cuz I'm going on vacation.**

**And if any of this is missing a 'w' its cuz there's something really weird going on with that key on my laptop. So now you know.**

**And pleeeeeeeease review!**

**And favorite!**

**And subscribe!**

**The suspense part should be coming up in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**


	4. Chapter 4

**:D not as much of a cliffie, Future, but still.**

**Dixie, you're not in the story yet, you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Dixie: Alright! Em owns me, Tony, Val, and Copper, but no one else. And the plot is all hers.**

**Me: Thanks Dix! She's right, you know. I don't own.**

**Read now please!**

* * *

><p>I accidentally walked into the meeting room instead.<p>

I do that sometimes.

As soon as I got in there, I face-palmed and turned to leave.

"Hey Nico." I heard a voice from behind and stopped in my tracks.

"Hestia?" I said, turning to face her.

She was crouching by the fireplace, prodding the fire with a stick.

In my opinion, Hestia looks a little like a girl scout, with the bandana thing going on.

"Nico?"

"Yes Lady Hestia?" I replied.

"Don't do it. They are sick, terribly sick to the heart, especially the girl. She is the one that shadow-traveled in here."

"But you can't shadow travel into CHB," I told her. "I would know."

"Well she did. Someone opened a pathway for her."

I was… really confused. "You can do that?"  
>"She can. But there is something strange about them…"<p>

More weird things?

"What would that be, Lady Hestia?"

"They aren't children of Hades."

I frowned. "How can you tell?"

Hestia looked me straight in the eyes, and so softly I could hardly hear she whispered,

"I would know."

I blinked, and she was gone.

Why me?

I turned out of the meeting room to the right and walked to the last door.

Never did I think of why they wouldn't be in the infirmary with all of the other sick or hurt campers.

Pushing the door open, I looked into the room.

Well that was a mistake.

"NICO!" screamed a little kid. He ran up to me and hugged me around the hips, smiling like a maniac.

I wanted to get away from this little freak.

He reminded me of me when I was his age.

An older boy came up and unattached him from my waist, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry. He's a little bit excited to be here," said the boy. "He pulled the little boy back and passed him to an older girl, who crouched down immediately to talk to him.

I took in the older boy. He looked maybe a year or two older than me, with brown wavy hair that was swept to the side.

"How've you been, Neek?" the boy asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Uh, man, what's wrong with your face?"

I blinked and relaxed my eyebrows.

"Hate to break it to you," I told him, "But I have no idea who you are."

And you know what that jerk did?

He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

He kept on laughing, tears running down his face and his mouth open in a huge smile.

I waited patiently for him to stop.

Patiently waiting got tired after about ten seconds.

"What's your problem?" I asked him. He wiped his eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm your best friend. Tony? Remember?" I tried not to move my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"

It seemed like all of my questions started with what now a days.

"I think you have amnesia, man."

I was starting to get annoyed at that perpetual smile.

"We were all a crew, 'member? You, me, Dixie, Copper, Val, and Bianca."

I flicked at the last name.

"You knew Bianca?" I asked him reaaaaallllly slowly, like if I talked slow enough the question would never come out.

"DUH! Hey, Val! Neek here's come down with amnesia," he yelled, turning and yelling back to the little boy and the older girl.

The older girl stood up and walked over to us. I smiled. Her face was… pretty… familiar. Bright blonde hair, light blue eyes, a slender nose… she even looked my age.

"Neek are you alright?" she asked me. "Where's Bianca?"

I flinched and turned away.

The girl came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nico, where's Bianca?" she asked again.

I whispered my reply, my voice too weak to talk at normal volume.

"She's dead." The girl gasped and turned me to face her, and before I could move my eyebrows, she grasped me in a tight hug.

And for the first time in all of my life, there was only one thought floating around in my head:

What the Dad?

**See what I mean, Future?**

**PS: You'll meet my adorable (ish) Dixie soon!**

**Oh and if you alert, please review. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE!**

**QoD: If you could have any skin color, what would it be?**

**Leave an interesting or creative responce in the review you're about to write!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**-Em**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUUUUUUUGE cliffie warning on this chapter ;)**

**Sorry future!**

**Here's Copper, to do the disclaimer.**

**Copper: Em owns the gang, but not all the others. That would be Rick Riordan.**

**YAY! Dixie's in this chapter! Heehee... she's my favorite.**

When we last left off, I was being squeezed to death by an evil teenager.

Okay, maybe it was only a hug.

BUT STILL!

"When did this happen?" the girl pulled back and asked.

I was trying to find a way out of the conversation.

Luckily, a blur of brunette attached itself to my ankle.

"NICO! I can't believe we found you!" she screamed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Uhm… okay…" I looked up at the older girl. "Who's she?"

The brunette ankle monkey stopped pulling on my leg.

I looked down at her. She looked up at me.

My knees to buckled.

All over her face… scars…

There were small ones and long ones.

There were pink ones and white ones.

Some were new and unhealed.

I flinched at the horrible face, and she burst into tears.

The older girl bent down and pulled her up into her arms, rocking and shushing her gently.

But the thing that really confused me was that I knew her.

The little girl, who was unlike any other, was familiar.

Maybe she had acquired a few more scars than the last time, but she was still…

She was still my Dixie.

_Dixie._

Of course, while I was lost in thought, important things were happening around me.

Like they usually do while I'm lost in thought.

The older girl was glaring at me, and Dixie was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

I looked back at the older girl. She was still glaring.

"What?" I asked her.

"What do you mean what? You have to remember her. You have to remember _me_!" she pleaded.

I shook my head no.

Her face fell.

"Valerie. Valerie "Val-for-short" Taylor? We were best friends forever, we went everywhere together, and a month before you disappeared, you asked me out and we went downstairs to the restaurant to eat. You had ribs cuz that's your favorite, and I had spaghetti. Remember? And Copper pounced on you when you got back to the boys' room? And the next day we went and played games at the arcade. Remember any of this?"

I wanted to say yes, I really did.

But I shook my head no.

"When was this?" I asked her, ignoring her face of fury.

"Back when we were all a gang, when we looked out for each other and remembered each other. Back at the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

**Told you it was a cliffie ;)**

**Review all you peoples! I love you, but not if you don't review.**

**Luv ya bunches! (IF YOU REVIEW!)**

**~Em**


	6. Authors note!

**raagagagahagahhagahaghag!**

**What the heck guys?**

**I thought you loved me!**

**And here I am, all sick in bed with horrible strep throat.**

**And yesterday morning all I wanted was to sleep in ALL DAY.**

**But I knew that I had promised updates so I picked my sorry butt off the floor and got to work.**

**And I even Updated Cammie and Juvie Mixed, which I something I haven't done in months.**

**What do I get in return?**

**NOTHING!**

**I was expecting a couple new reviews to make me feel better, but what do I get?**

**NOTHING!**

**Now, there are a few people that I must thank.**

**That would be Di Angelo Grace Jackson and Future Novelist887.**

**You guys are awesome, and you guys are pretty much my only reviewers.**

**But as for the rest of you,**

**what's your excuse?**

**Here I am, coughing my guts up.**

**And writing for you,**

**because I promised I would.**

**And sure, people read.**

**But who reviews? NO ONE!**

**So if today I get a jillion reads on my stats and no reviews, I'm shutting down the presses.**

**I love you guys and I love my stories but they're all coming off if I don't get some reaction.**

**Really. I love you, but I'm not writing for people that don't care.**

**(Di and Future, I'll send you exclusive copies)**

**~~~~~Em**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I'm such a horribly irregular updater. I know exactly where I'm going with this-thank god almighty!**

**I started a community-YAY! its for funny and short PJO fics. Anyone have any suggestions?**

**NO?**

**So here's... hmm who isn't in this chapter?**

**Grover! Grover is eating tin cans with Juniper.**

**Hey Grover, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Grover: Uh... okay. The plot is Em's, the Gang is Em's, but everyone else is Rick Riordan's**

**GREAT!**

**PS: This may have a cliffie. Maybe.**

_Here lies Nico Di Angelo._

_He died of surprisitization. (Sur-pry-sit-i-za-shun)_

_It happens when you get so utterly stunned that you just drop dead. XP_

_It was very sudden._

_There was really nothing we could do._

"Say-freaking-_WHAT?_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Val jumped back at my sudden exclamation.

Dixie giggled a bit.

Probably from my face. I was doing the whole eyebrow thing again.

I do that more than I thought.

"I SAID 'We were all a gang back at the Lotus Hotel and Casino!'" Val yelled back at me, at the same octave as me.

No one mimics Nico Di Angelo.

NO ONE!

And yet I let her get away with it as I sat down on the hardwood floor, hugged my knees to my chest, and placed my forehead on my knees.

"Val?" I asked, not looking at her. For a moment I was afraid. "What year is it?"

Val looked at me and smiled. "2011. DUH."

I sighed. "Who is president, Val?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Barack Obama. I'm not stupid."

"One more question," I still hadn't looked into her eyes. "Who was the last president?"

The answer wasn't immediate. There was hesitation. "Uhm... Reagan?"

I flinched.

She was from the Lotus alright.

I raised my head and looked at her, changing my legs to indian style. She looked nervous. Dixie had this look on her face...

...what was left of her face, at least...

that was sadness. Her eyes were tired and mournful.

Dixie came over and sat on my lap. I looked down at her.

My pointer finger ignored my brain and went up to trace a scar extending from her forehead down to her chin.

She flinched away. I felt a warm tear fall to my calf.

"Nico, do you remember Dixie before she was like this?"

I frowned slightly. "No."

Val looked at her shoes, her long hair falling in her eyes.

"You always told me not to take pictures of us. You said that pictures spoiled memories. When Dixie... well after she... I felt horrible for not taking them. There were fourty billion photo booths there. But you said that you remembered her just fine. Now that you're... like this... you don't remember anymore."

"Who did this to her, Valerie?" I glared up at her and stroked Dixie's back.

"Dad did."

I blinked in surprise. Who?

"Our Dad, Nico. Hades did this."

**Sorry Future! ;)**

**Review please! I'll definitly write more if you review. Definitly.**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**


	8. CHALLENGE!

**Hey readers!**

**I know that I havent talked to you in a while.**

**But I have found that I have 58 reviews for PJO TiVo AND IMing Maximum Ride!**

***Emmers cheers and jumps around the room***

**So, my birthday, as you should know, is right next to christmas on January 8th.**

**And I was wondering...**

**Do you think that I could get 100 reviews on this story or another story by my birthday?**

**I don't think so, considering the non-reviewing readers I have...**

**kidding ;)**

**But please? I really want 100 on something because I love reviews and I love you guys**

**and that's all I really want for my birthday.**

**Not a Mac, not a phone, not a car.**

**Just 100 reviews.**

**You only have 42 to go on PJO TiVo and IMing Max... do you think you could make it?**

**Some of my other PJO fics are PJO raps and Unlucky 13, and I have other fics for Greek Mythology (soon to be coming down), Maximum ride, Harry Potter, x-over, and Gallagher Girls.**

**Send my storys to your Grandparents, my Grandparents, fanfiction friends, fanfiction enemies, even start a chainmail letter!**

**If I see this starting to happen, I will update all of my stories every sunday.**

**So... are you up to it?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~Emmers**


	9. Chapter 7

I shot up onto my feet out of my own accord.

Dixie fell off my lap and looked up at me in agitation.

Feeling a bit sorry, I picked her up and bounced her in my arms.

But my mind was on another planet.

_Hestia is never wrong... Hestia is never wrong... Hestia is never wrong..._

She had specifically told me that they weren't children of Hades.

But Valerie (whom I desperately wanted to trust) had specifically told me that they were.

They seemed nice.

They apparently knew me.

Why would they lie?

Just as I was about to ask them about it, a memory flew into my mind from a dark corner.

Like, way-in-the-pits-of-Tartarus dark corner.

And just because I was curious, I ripped it open savegely to see what was inside.

Like me at Christmas.

_I raced down the hall, a toddler in a jean-jumper chasing me. We were in some sort of hotel, the room numbers flying past as I looked for a specific one._

_231, 233, 235..._

_237! I grabbed my room key out of my back pocket and scanned it. There was a beep and I pushed the door open, sprinting inside without even bothering to lock the door._

_It was only a game. I would let him win._

_I catapulted onto the bed, staring all the while at the open door. Maybe we'd wrestle a bit before he'd pin me. He was only a scrawny little kid but, if I let my guard down enough he would easily win._

_It was then when I felt a small finger on my shoulder. Two taps._

_I closed my eyes and groaned, turned to face the kid who was right behind me._

_I keep forgetting._

_He pounced on top of me and I rolled like an alligator to try and shake him off._

_He was like a monkey, that kid._

_Finally, I had him pinned._

_He struggled, but I smiled at him._

_Then, weirdly, he smiled back._

_Because of course, we had rolled out of reach of the light streaming through the window and into the shadows._

_I fell forward as the little toddler dissappeared from underneath me._

_He then reappeared on my back, pulling and kicking as much as he could._

_Finally, he had me stuck to the floor, my hands above my head._

_I rolled my eyes as he helped me up._

_Stupid shadow-traveling kid._

I flinched as I came back to the present.

I was lying on the floor, the same little kid frowning at me in concern.

"Copper?" I whispered, before I heard the high pitched scream.

Annabeth?


	10. Chapter 8

**Percy? Could you disclaim?**

**Percy: *Muffled scream***

**Me: Oh... right... I forgot about that. Percy is momentarily ... uhm... occupied? Yeah, let's go with that. So I don't own PJO, but I own the gang and the oh-so-unpredictable plot.**

**Onward!**

Val's eyes widened in alarm. "What was THAT?"

I didn't even think.

I usually don't.

"Neek!" Tony yelled, running behind me. I just ran on, dodging surprised/horrified/hungry campers clad in orange t-shirts along the way.

The scream echoed across the grounds once more. It was coming from the South side of Camp Half Blood-the cabins.

Or it _could _actually be the bathrooms... but I don't think that Annabeth would be so scared just because of her monthly visit.

My head was already spinning when I hit the woods-and the shadows engulfed me, swallowing me mercilessly.

It'd be best to grab Percy first, just in case it actually _was _Annabeth's monthly issue.

_Poseidon Cabin, Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York. _

My stomach did a backflip as I was transported halfway across the camp.

I landed running, hurling myself straight into the cabin in front of me.

Tyson was on duty at Poseidon's castle this month, working on repairing the castle to the best of his abilities.

So Percy would be the only resident of the cabin for the month.

And yes, I expected Percy to be there, sitting on his bed playing Black Ops.

Or the Stolls, snooping around the cabin and trying to find Percy's secret stash of blue cookies.

Or Clarisse, challenging Percy to yet another sword battle in the arena.

But no, I did not expect Annabeth, the person that I was supposed to be looking for...

...which does indeed make me sound stupid.

She was kneeling over his bed, crying her eyes out as a nymph comforted her. She wiped her nose on his bedspread and clutched a scrap of paper tightly in her clenched fist. Her hair was tangled and slightly damp.

I took a step forward. "Uhm...Annabeth?"

She spun around quickly, brushing the nymph's long fingers off of her back. "Nico!" she cried out, and stood on wobbly legs, grasping me in a snotty hug.

I stood still, stiff as a board as she blew her nose into my new black t-shirt.

Oh come _ON._

"What's up Annabeth?" I asked her, prying her long arms from around my back and politely pushing her away.

She sniffled and wiped her nose sloppily. I had never seen her this way.

"It's Percy-he's _gone._"

And on that last word, she held up a long leather-corded necklace with beads strung along it. The fifth one had the empire state building on it.

_Percy's._


End file.
